1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable network, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting data in a cable network.
2. Related Art
Recently, as a demand for multimedia contents such a high definition (HD) broadcast, or the like, and large-capacity data is suddenly increased, a case in which a mobile terminal processes the multimedia contents and the large-capacity data has also been increased. As a size of data is increased, the amount of consumed power has no choice but to be increased when processing the data. Therefore, the power consumption and complexity due to the data processing in the terminal have been on the rise as an important issue.
Meanwhile, when a subscriber terminal processes data having a large size, data associated with the subscriber terminal may be a portion of received data. Generally, in a bidirectional multimedia transmission system using a cable network, the subscriber terminal may receive data in which received data of several users are multiplexed within a received frequency band and extract data corresponding to the subscriber terminal among the received data. In this case, the subscriber terminal may extract the data corresponding to the subscriber terminal after the received data are subjected to all the processes such as demodulation, decoding, or the like, in a physical layer. That is, the subscriber terminal also processes data having no connection with the subscriber terminal in the physical layer and therefore, the power consumption of the subscriber terminal is increased.
Meanwhile, there has been provided a method for reducing power consumption of a subscriber terminal by providing signaling for identifying data corresponding to each service in a physical layer. However, even though data corresponding to each service are identified, data of several users can be multiplexed within each service like internet services. Therefore, there is a limitation in reducing the power consumption of the subscriber terminal. In addition, a method for identifying data of each subscriber terminal in the physical layer has not been proposed up to now.
Therefore, in order to reduce the power consumption of the subscriber terminal, a need exists for a method for identifying data of each subscriber terminal before a physical layer.